


Sinking Like a Stone

by ecs



Series: World Juniors [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hockey, M/M, WJC, World Juniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecs/pseuds/ecs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack spends the rest of the days leading up to World Juniors training hard. He wakes up early and goes to the gym then skates all afternoon, retiring to bed as soon as he feels any inkling of exhaustion. For the majority of his day, he is focused only on his game. He does his best to push thoughts of Ev and their breakup to the back of his mind. But when he climbs into bed, alone, after a hot shower, he is always left with "Why?" </p><p>It is the question that always haunts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking Like a Stone

I.

When Jack gets the call that he was chosen to be the captain of Team USA in the '14/'15 World Juniors, he is overwhelmed with excitement. He feels like a kid who just learned to ride a bike, bursting with a sense of pride and accomplishment, with the desire to tell everyone and anyone who would listen. It had been a long year and amidst all of Jack's personal crises, he was relieved to know that no matter what he was going through, he still had hockey. And, of course, that he was still good at it.

Jack reaches for his phone and without hesitation or thought, the first person he dials is Evan. Evan is Jack's everything. He's always on his mind, in every thought, dream, and idea that races through his head. Jack has even started to think that Evan may be the one.

They had met over the summer, before Jack's first season at Boston University and spent the long, hot months of July and August exploring their feelings for each other in Evan's senior apartment. It was Jack's first real sexual experience with another guy, apart from the little experimental flings he had with guys on his past teams, when traveling on the road got boring. Their relationship was scary and exciting and everything Jack had ever wanted. Evan was cute and sweet and willing to wait until Jack was comfortable with his sexuality before going further than their elongated make out sessions. 

But lately, Jack had noticed that Evan had grown disinterested. At first it was the little comments, like "you know that I graduate in a couple of months, right?" and "I'll probably move back to Canada after I've finished my last season here." Then it was the jealousy. All of the talk about Jack's breakout season and his high prospective ranking in the '15 draft had created a barrier between them. Evan no longer wanted to talk about hockey with him, and he began to pretend to drift off to sleep after they had finished fucking in the bedroom. It made Jack sad, but he understood at the same time. It wasn't likely that Ev would ever play hockey after the season was over, let alone play in the NHL. But lately, the jealousy had turned into cold distantness. Evan frequently blew off plans with Jack to go out and drink with their teammates, getting so inebriated that Jack spent most of those nights holding his vomiting boyfriend over the toilet. And in the morning, Ev didn't even mutter a simple "Thank You." Things between them had took a turn for the worst. But Jack, as always, was still willing to try. 

"Hello?" said a very hungover Evan, after several rings. 

"Ev, guess what?!" Jack buzzes excitedly, too caught up in the moment to hear the annoyance in Ev's voice. 

"What is it, Jack? Is it important?" But this time, it's obvious. And Jack can hear it loud and clear.

"No, no. It's not. Call me when you're feeling better," Jack mumbles into the receiver. He hangs up as quickly as possible. The last thing he wants is for Ev to hear him cry.

II. 

Jack steps into the front of the finalized lineup with his teammates behind him. He has just finished an interview about tonights game versus Boston U. It'll be weird, he thinks, to play against his team, but at the same time, he's excited too. He is no longer thinking about Evan and all of his personal dilemmas slip away as he dresses for Team USA. He is only thinking about hockey and winning this game. The second he steps onto the ice to start warmups, there is no life outside the rink. It is just Jack and the game he loves. 

The thirty minutes of warmups are over and Jack is finally in the zone. He skates to the blue line, where tonight's starters are lined up. Across from him is Ev, who stares at the C stitched onto Jack's jersey. When their eyes meet, there is nothing warm about it. For the next 60 minutes on the ice, he reminds himself, Ev and the rest of his Boston U teammates are his enemies. 

The puck drops and there is no time to think about Ev and the rest of his friends. The intensity of the matchup is what fuels Jack. He plays his very best hockey.

"Holy Eichel! Another shorthanded goal! Off the beautiful feed from Will Butcher! There is no doubt, ladies and gentlemen, that Jack Eichel is one of the best hockey players to come out of America! He will be a GREAT addition to this World Junior's team"

Jack's goal puts up USA up by 2 at the end of the first.

After the intermission, Jack goes out onto the ice with a smile on his face. He skates over to some of his BU teammates who joke with him about being a traitor. The only one who doesn't partake in the harmless chirping is Evan, who sits on the bench with a clenched jaw, unwilling to meet Jack's eyes. 

The game gets going again and Jack finds himself behind BU's goal with the puck. He glances quickly to his left and sees a BU player skating towards him. He quickly passes the puck along the boards to Hanifan, whose wide open to his right. As Noah winds up for his snapshot, Jack turns to the left, ready to skate around the opposition and position himself for a possible rebound. The puck hits the crossbar but Jack doesn't see it. All he sees is the ceiling. The rink goes silent as Jack lies on the ground, unmoving, clearly shaken up from the late, hard hit on the left side of his head. He feels a sharp pain in his side where he was elbowed but slowly gets up with the help of some of his teammates. He stabilizes his balance and looks up to see Evan arguing with the ref, whose pointing to the BU locker room. It takes him a moment to realize that Ev is getting ejected. Getting ejected for his hit... on Jack. 

Jack skates toward the bench. He doesn't feel the pain of his bruised body. The only thing he feels is anger. And in that moment, there is a lot of it. 

III.

In the end, USA beats BU 5-2. Jack sits in the locker room icing his bruised chest. Everyone is celebrating their win with beers, but Jack isn't in the mood. He's still pissed off at Evan. He doesn't doubt that the hit was intentional. He didn't blame him for being jealous — it's a natural human emotion — but the realization that Ev would stoop low enough to jeopardize Jack's health and career leaves him feeling incredulous. 

Jack sits to the right of Alex Tuch, Noah Hanifin, Ian McCoshen and Thatcher Demko, all of whom are teammates at BU's rival school, Boston College. Jack doesn't mind most of them, he even likes Noah, but the one person he can't stand is Thatcher, who is easily the biggest tool of the group. Jack does his best to lie low but Demko is an instigator and easily gets under his skin. 

"Fuck BU," McCoshen says, unintentionally loud. Alex and Noah laugh and Demko snickers. Jack hears their jokes but swallows his pride.

"Hey Eich, I'm sorry that you've got to play for them for the rest of your college career. Must suck a lot to have to play with a bunch of losers who bring down your game," Demko smirks. 

"Whatever, man," Jack says, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. It doesn't work. 

"Maybe if you played with BC you'd be better than McDavid," Demko says, a smile plastered on his face. He knows that he has hit Jack where it hurts the most. This time, he's had enough of the high road.

"Did you enjoy the view of my goal from the bench, Demko?" Jack sneers. "Yeah, thats what I thought." Jack stands up and angrily storms out of the locker room before Thatcher can retort. 

Jack walks back to his dorm alone. He gets to his room and impulsively calls Evan. 

"If I mean anything to you, Ev, you need to come to my dorm. Now," he practically yells into the receiver.

"Okay, Jesus. I'll be over in a few."

VI. 

They don't do a lot of talking. They just have very angry and very hot sex. In fact, it is the best sex they've ever had, which is why Jack is so confused about what happens next. They are lying on their backs, side by side, when Ev pivots his body to face Jack. When Jack turns to look at him, there is a pained expression on his face. And suddenly, he's afraid to ask whats wrong. 

"I can't do this anymore," Ev whispers. It only takes five words to make Jack's heart drop into his stomach. He swallows hard.

"Why?" he asks, even though he doesn't really want to hear the answer.

"You've got a bright future ahead of you. And I'm jealous because I don't. Soon, my hockey career will be over and we will be too," Ev tells him. 

He is shuffling through emotions. Scared. Sad. Panicked. He feels like he is about to lose everything and thats because he is.

"It doesn't have to be over. You and me. We don't have to end," he pleads desperately. "It can work. We can make it work."

"Jack, I know I'm your first but you'll find someone else. C'mon, don't make this a big deal," Ev says. His tone feels condescending. Jack turns away from Ev and lies on his back. He closes his eyes and blinks back the tears. Ev places what's supposed to be a comforting hand on his arm, but Jack jerks it away, not consoled in the least. 

"You should go," Jack says, his breath shaky. Ev stirs for a moment, unsure of what to do, but eventually gets up and leaves.

Jack doesn't open his eyes until he hears the door shut behind Ev. And then he cries. He cries and cries until he can't cry anymore.

V. 

Jack spends the rest of the days leading up to World Juniors training hard. He wakes up early and goes to the gym then skates all afternoon, retiring to bed as soon as he feels any inkling of exhaustion. For the majority of his day, he is focused only on his game. He does his best to push thoughts of Ev and their breakup to the back of his mind. But when he climbs into bed, alone, after a hot shower, he is always left with "Why?" 

It is the question that always haunts him.

Once the tournament starts, he gets into his zone. He wants to play his best because he knows everyone will be watching. GMs, coaches, fans, drafting agents, and most importantly, Evan. Jack knows he'll watch. 

Jack is determined to make a name for himself.

And that determination is what helps lift USA over Finland for a 2-1 win. Jack finishes the game with an assist and a shootout goal. But it's not until after the game when things get interesting. 

Jack thinks he is the last one in the locker room, un-taping his stick and humming the tune of a Taylor Swift song thats stuck in his head. When he looks up, Demko is leaning on the doorframe, staring at him. But not in a mean, cruel way. He is just staring. 

"You had a good game," Thatcher says, surprisingly genuine. "Thanks for all your defensive help."

"Anytime, man. You played well too," Jack responds. He picks up his duffel bag and slings it over his shoulder. He grabs the rest of his stuff and heads over to where Thatcher is still leaning. Jack gives him a smile and looks down at his feet, avoiding the inevitable awkwardness of the situation. But he doesn't get very far past his teammate. Thatcher grabs ahold of his shoulder and tugs him back. He presses Jack against the opposing doorframe. He leans in close, their faces only centimeters apart, so close that Jack can see his vibrant blue eyes amidst the shadows of his face. His eyes dart around the room, checking to make sure they are alone, and they lock back with Jack's when he knows that they are. Then Thatcher leans in a bit father, tilts up his chin ever so slightly, and presses their lips together. The kiss is warm, passionate, and Jack never wants it to end. But it does.

"Have a goodnight, Eich," Thatcher says when he pulls away. Then he turns his back and walks out of the room, leaving Jack feeling confused and very turned on.

 

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
